The present invention relates to a vane for a rotary compressor.
Rotary compressors for air conditioning systems and the like are widely used due to their compact configuration and vibration-free operation. Such compressors generally comprise a cylinder in which a rotor is eccentrically disposed. A plurality of generally radially extending vanes are disposed in slots formed in the rotor and sealingly engage the inner surface of the cylinder due to centrifugal force and outlet gas pressure. The change in volume of fluid chambers defined between the vanes upon rotation of the rotor is utilized to compress the gas. Refrigerant fluid or the like is introduced into the cylinder at a position where the volume of the fluid chambers is high. A discharge port is provided at a position where the volume of the fluid chambers is low. The decrease in volume serves to compress the refrigerant and force the same out the discharge port.
In order to maximize the sealing efficiency between the edges of the vanes and the inner wall of the cylinder, the vanes are somewhat offset and the edges of the vanes are curved. However, since such vanes are generally made of a soft metal such as an aluminum alloy, impact of the vanes against the cylinder wall upon start-up of the compressor eventually causes the edges of the vanes to deform. The edges of the vanes are smashed so that the thickness of the edge portions exceeds the width of the slots in the rotor. As a result, the vanes tend to stick in the slots, causing poor efficiency and erratic operation of the compressor.